Happiness
by Jak Yunjae
Summary: Chapter 3 Update! Jaejoong ketakutan akibat sikap kasar Yunho yang tiba tiba. Lalu apa yang akan terjadi setelah itu? Yunjae Fanfiction. Mind to RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**Title : Happiness**

**Pairing : Yunjae, Wonjae, Yoosu (Untuk Chapter ini full Wonjae)**

**Author : Jak Yunjae**

**Rating : M (pengen kasih T, tapi kok gak yakin ya?)**

**Genre : Romantic, Broken, Angst**

**Length : 1/?**

**Disclaimer : DB5K dan Super Junior milik Tuhan dan keluarganya. Khusus Yunho dan Leeteuk, mereka jadi milik Jak juga ^^**

**Warning : YAOI, Bad Angst, TYPO(S), NC Yadong, pokoknya ada adegan yang gak pantas buat dibaca anak di bawah umur *padahal aku anak di bawah umur*. Judul gak nyambung sama isi. Yang gak suka mending gak usah baca.**

**Notes : Satu lagi hasil imajinasi Jak tentang Yunjae. Dan jadilah FF aneh ini. FF ini gak kalah anehnya sama Ffku yang kemarin. Jeongmal gomawo bagi yang sudah menyempatkan membaca FF gaje ini.**

**Jak minta maaf karena di FFku yang sebelumnya banyak banget kekurangannya. Aku akan berusaha untuk lebih teliti lagi dalam penggarapan FF. Aku akan segera menyelesaikan lanjutan FF bututku yang berjudul Lost Control. Tapi gak janji akan selesai secepatnya ^^v**

**.**

**. **

**Yasudah lah . Happy Reading ^^**

**.**

**.**

_**- Jaejoong Pov -**_

"_Stop.. S-Si..won.. Aakh.." erangku saat merasakan sesuatu yang lebih besar masuk ke dalam lubang belakangku._

_Seakan tidak mendengar permintaanku, Siwon malah terus mendorong masuk junior besarnya. "Uukh.. You're so tight.. Jaejoong.. Aahh.." _

"_Siwon.. ber..hen..tii.."_

"_Aahh.." desahan lega keluar dari bibirnya saat junior panjangnya itu terbenam sempurna di lubangku._

"_Hiks.. Siwon.. sakiit.. tolong..keluarkan.." pintaku memelas. Walaupun aku tahu kalau Choi Siwon adalah tipe orang yang tidak akan menghentikan segala sesuatu di pasti akan menuntaskannya hingga akhir._

"_Inti dari permainan ini akan segera dimulai, honey. Bersiaplah~" ia menarik juniornya kembali, hingga tersisa kepalanya saja._

"_Tidaak.. Jangaan- Aaakh! Nggggh..." erangan kesakitanku berubah menjadi desahan nikmat ketika Siwon menghentakkan juniornya hingga mengenai titik prostatku . Ia mempercepat gerakan in-out nya._

"_Oh God.. kenapa rasanya senikmat iniih.." rancau Siwon. Ia memejamkan matanya menikmati setiap remasan, pijatan serta urutan yang diterima juniornya dari dinding lubangku._

"_Sshh.. Ah~ Ah.. fas..terrrh.. deep..errhh.. Siwoon.. " ucapku percuma. Karena disaat yang sama, dia semakin mempercepat dan memperdalam gerakan keluar masuknya. Tak lupa juga ia meremas-remas juniorku yang sedaritadi terlupakan._

"_Panggil namaku Jae.." ucapnya dengan suara beratnya yang mampu membuat siapapun yang mendengarnya akan terbang melayang. Termasuk aku.._

"_Sshh.. Siwon.. Choi..Siwon.."_

"_Mmhh.."Siwon melumat bibirku dengan kasar. Bunyi kecipak saliva, erangan, desahan, bunyi twinsballnya yang memukul pantatku, semuanya tergabung menjadi satu. Membentuk suatu melodi yang indah(?)._

"_S-Siwon.. akuhh.. mau.. ke..lu..ar.. aah.." ucapku saat kurasa ada yang mau keluar. Siwon semakin mempercepat gerakan pinggul juga tangannya._

"_Together, honey..Ohh.."_

"_Aaaaaahhhhh..." desahan panjang mengakhiri kegiatan ini. tubuh Siwon ambruk di sampingku. Kemudian kami tertidur dengan juniornya yang masih tertanam di lubangku._

_**...**_

"_Halo?" ucap seseorang di balik telpon._

"_Siwon-ah, bisakah kau ke rumahku sekarang juga?"ucapku dengan suara yang sedikit bergetar._

"_Ada apa? Kau tak tahu kalau jam segini aku sangat sibuk?" balasnya kasar. Aku tahu kalau ia marah karena aku telah mengganggu pekerjaannya._

"_M-Mianhae. Jeongmal Mianhaeyo. Tapi, aku membutuhkan dirimu sekarang.. A-Aku.. Aku takut Siwon-ah..Hiks.."Aku tidak dapat menahannya lagi. Aku mulai terisak kecil._

"_K-Kamu takut apa, jagi? Mian telah membentakmu. Sssh. Uljima.. Aku akan segera datang kesana. Tunggu aku ya.."_

_-Beberapa menit kemudian -_

"_Jae? Kau dimana?"_

"_Hiks.. Siwon.."_

_Kudengar ada yang membuka pintu. Tanpa melihatnya aku sudah tahu siapa itu. Karena aku sendirilah yang mengundang orang itu datang/_

_Setelah menutup pintu, ia menghampiriku yang duduk dengan memeluk lututku yang kutekuk menempel di depan dada. "Jaejoong? Ada apa Jae?" ia memegang kedua lenganku. Mengguncang-guncangkannya perlahan._

_Air mataku terus mengalir tiada henti. Terlalu sulit menerima apa yang barusan terungkap selama sebulan ini._

_Kemudian tubuh lemahku ditarik ke pelukannya. "Sst.. Uljima.. semua masalah tidak akan terselesaikan kalau kau terus menangis. Nah, apa yang membuatmu seperti ini, Jae?"_

_Aku terdiam. Tidak tahu harus berkata apa. _

_Suasana hening sejenak. Hingga aku merasa Siwon merebut kertas yang tadinya ada di genggamanku. Tak lama kulihat mukanya yang terkejut._

"_I-ini apa? Jaejoong-ah?"_

"_..."_

"_Apa ini? Jawab aku, Jaejoong!"_

"_Si..won.. kau.. akan ber..tanggung..ja..wab.. kan..?" akhirnya aku membuka mulutku juga._

_Kali ini dia yang terdiam. Apa dia akan meninggalkanku begitu dia tahu bahawa aku tengah mengandung anaknya?_

"_Apa kau akan meninggalkanku?" tanyaku lagi. Tapi dia tetap seperti tadi. Tidak berbicara apapun_

"_Ka-Kau.. akan meninggalkanku? Setelah semua perbuatan bejat yang kau lakukan padaku?" tanyaku mulai emosi_

"_Jae.. Aku-"_

"_Kau jahat, Siwon!"_

"_Aku akan bertanggung jawab." Jawabnya mantab. Ku pandang matanya yang memancarkan keyakinan yang besar._

"_Jeongmalyo?" tanyaku tak percaya_

_Ia tersenyum lalu mengangguk. "Ne, jagi. Karena itu, berhentilah menangis ya.. Aku akan selalu ada di sapingmu.."_

_Air mataku jatuh kembali. Tapi kali ini beda, air mata yang jatuh adalah air mata kebahagiaan. Aku tersenyum bahagia. Kueratkan pelukanku pada tubuhnya. "Gomawo.. Jeongmal gomawo, Choi Siwon.."_

_..._

"_S-Siwon.. sakiit.." aku memeluk perutku yang telah menggembung besar. Menggembung dikarenakan ada makhluk hidup lain yang hidup di tubuhku._

"_Tahan, jagi. Sebentar lagi kita akan sampai di rumah sakit. Tarik nafasmu , kemudian keluarkan dengan lembut. Tenanglah.." dapat kurasakan jemarinya menyusup ke jari-jariku, kemudian digenggamnya erat. Aku balas genggamannya. Dapat kurasakan suhu tangannya yang dingin. Dia memang sangat khawatir padaku._

_Tak lama, tibalah kami di rumah langsung menggendongku ala bridal dan masuk kedalam rumah sakit._

"_Suster! Tolong! " ia berteriak memanggil para suster dan merebahkanku di kasur dorong rumah sakit._

"_S-Siwon.. sa..kiit.." erangku sambil terus menggenggam tangannya._

"_Bertahanlah Jae.."_

_Setelah kurasa sampai di depan ruang operasi, ia menggenggam tanganku semakin erat._

"_Berjuanglah, Jae. Demi anak kita.. Saranghae.." ia mengecup bibirku pelan._

"_Na..do.. sa..rang..hae.."seketika pandanganku menghitam dan aku tidak sadarkan diri_

_._

"_Nggh.." perlahan ku buka mataku. Kupandangi sekelilingku yang sebagian besar berwarna putih. Oh iya. Aku sedang berada di rumah sakit._

_Kupandangi perutku yang sudah mengempis. "Si..won.."_

_Kulihat ada seorang suster masuk kekamarku. Ia terkejut melihatku, dan langsung membalik badannya._

"_Tuan! Nyonya Jaejoong sudah sadar!" seru suster itu._

"_Jaejoong.." panggil Siwon saat ia masuk ke dalam kamar._

"_Anak.. Anak kita dimana, Won?" tanyaku seraya menatap dalam bola matanya._

_Kulihat suster yang tadi masuk ke kamarku menggendong sesosok bayi yang dibaluti dengan selimut._

"_Ini bayi anda, Nyonya. Bayi anda sangat tampan"._

_Dia meletakkan bayi tersebut di gendonganku. Benar. Wajahnya sangat tampan._

"_Saya permisi dulu Tuan, Nyonya.."._

"_Ne. Gamsahamnida suster" jawab Siwon._

"_Apa kau sudah menyiapkan nama untuk bayi kita, Won?" ._

_Ia memasang pose berpikirnya yang lucu itu. "Mmm.. Changmin.. Choi Changmin.. bagaimana menurutmu, Jae-ah?"._

"_Boleh... Choi Changmin.. nama yang bagus.." aku terus memandang bayi ku.. ah salah. bayi kami.._

_Tiba-tiba Siwon memelukku. "Terimakasih karena sudah mau memberikanku kebahagiaan ini, Kim Jaejoong"._

_Aku tersenyum di dalam pelukannya. "Ne. Sama-sama Siwon-ah.."._

_..._

_Kuiris bawang merah menjadi bagian yang lebih tipis. Kemudian mencampurnya ke adonan yang telah dipersiapkan sebelumnya._

_GREP~_

_Ada seseorang yang memelukku dari belakang. Ia mebenamkan wajahnya ke lekukan leherku. Dapat kurasakan nafasnya yang berhembus teratur._

"_Pagi, Jaejoongie. Mmm.. Morning kiss.." gumamnya seraya mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku._

_Ku balik posisiku menjadi menghadapnya, lalu ku bingkaikan keduak telapak tanganku di pipi halusnya. "Nanti saja ya, Wonnie. Aku sedang memasak."_

_Bukannya aku tidak mau mendapatkan kecupan selamat pagi itu, tapi biasanya setelah morning kiss, dia menambahkan kegiatan lain yang lebih berat sehingga aku tidak bisa memasak. Terkadang dia menciumku dengan french kiss mautnya, setelah itu salah satu dari kedua tangannya turun dan menyentuh selangkangan bagian depanku. Haha. you-know-what yang akan terjadi setelah itu._

_Kulihat dia menggembungan pipinya lucu. "Kau pelit sekali Jaejoongie. Hanya sebuah kecupan yang tidak akan memakan waktu yang lama."_

"_Sudahlah. Nanti sa-"_

"_OAAA! OAAA!"_

"_Ya Tuhan Changmin! Won, kau lanjutkan ini sebentar. Hanya tinggal diaduk-aduk selama 3 menit, lalu angkat ya." Aku berlari menuju kamar Changmin. Aku masih sering panik jika mendengar Changmin menangis._

_Saat aku masuk ke kamar, aku langsung menggendongnya dan mengambil botol susu. Kemudian meminumkannya. "Sssh. Min jangan nangis lagi ya."_

"_Jae. Kompornya suda ku matikan. Ku letakkan dimana?" seru Siwon dari arah dapur._

"_Di mangkuk saja, Won. Mangkuknya sudah ku siapkan di samping kulkas"_

_Aku bergegas keluar dan menghampiri kekasihku yang sudah seperti suamiku sendiri. Kulihat dia sedang menyendok masakanku kemudian _

"_Ya! Kenapa kau memakannya Siwon-ah. Kau bahkan belum mandi."_

_Siwon tersenyum tanpa dosa. "Aku lapar, jagiya. Biarkan aku makan sekarang ya."_

"_Aniyo. Kau mandi dulu sana." Aku hanya bisa memerintahnya saja saat ini. Karena ada Changmin di gendonganku._

"_Aku mau mandi kalau.." ia memelukku dari belakang *lagi* "..kau yang memandikanku Joongie"_

"_Tidak mau! Huh! Dasar pervert"_

_Ia memelukku semakin erat. Dagunya ia letakkan diatas bahu kananku. "Jae.. Aku harap kita bertiga akan terus bersama seperti ini.." ucapnya yang dijawab senyuman dan anggukkan pelan dariku._

_**...**_

"_Jeongmal mianhae, Jae.."_

"_Jangan pergi, Siwon.. Apa kau tega meninggalkanku dan Changmin sendiri disini?" mataku mulai tergenang oleh air mata. _

"_Aku ingin.. Aku ingin sekali tinggal bersama kalian, menghabiskan waktu bersama kalian.. Tapi Jae, kau tahu kan keputusan ummaku tentang hubungan kita? Dia mengancam tidak akan menganggapku anaknya lagi kalau aku terus bersamamu. Dan keputusan finalnya, mereka memaksaku untuk ikut pindah ke Amerika. Ini keputusan yang sangat berat, Jae. Jika kau berada di posisiku, pasti kau akan memilih pilihan itu, bukan?" ucapnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca._

"_Apa kau sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi, Siwon-ah? Hiks.." aku mulai terisak-isak. Tidak terima dengan keputusannya juga keegoisan keluarganya._

"_Dari dulu rasa cintaku padamu tidak berkurang, Jae-ah. malah semakin besar. Aku akan menyuruh Junsu, sahabatku untuk selalu menemanimu. Kita masih bisa sering berkomunikasi" ia mengusap rambutku pelan._

"_..."_

"_Sudah waktunya.. aku pergi dulu, Jae.."_

_Ku cengkram tangannya. "Kumohon jangan.. Jangan pergi Won.. aku membutuhkanmu.."_

_Ia mencium bibirku. Bukan ciuman penuh nafsu, tapi ciuman penuh cinta.. penuh kasih sayang.._

"_Maaf, jagi. Aku yakin kita akan bertemu lagi lain waktu. Tolong jaga Changmin sementara ya.. Saranghae.." ia melepas genggaman tanganku dengan lembut._

"_Jangan tinggalkan aku, Siwon! Siwon!"_

"Umma! Bangun umma!"

Aku membuka mataku. Kurasakan pipiku basah karena menangis di mimpiku tadi. Ku rubah posisiku yang terlentang menjadi duduk. Kupandangi sesosok namja mungil nan imut sedang memandangku khawatir. Ya. Dia Choi Changmin, anak dariku dengan Choi Siwon, ayah biologisnya yang saat ini entah dimana keberadaannya. Ku gendong dan ku dudukkan dia di pangkuanku.

"Kenapa umma berteliak? Kenapa umma nangis? Umma jangan nangis dong. Nanti Min ikut nangis nih" hiburnya seraya menghapus air mataku yang masih membasahi pipiku.

"Maafin umma ya. "

"Ne. makanya. Umma gak boleh nangis lagi ya. Kalo umma nangis lagi nanti-"

KRUYUK~ terdengar suara perut Changmin. Aku tertawa kecil di buatnya.

"-di makan dinosaulus. Hehe." ia terkekeh saat mendengar bunyi perutnya sendiri.

"Hihi. Anak umma sudah lapar ya? Umma buatkan makanan sementara Min mandi dulu ya. Jadi saat Min sudah selesai mandi, makanannya sudah siap dan tinggal Min makan." aku mengusap rambutnya dengan sayang.

Changmin mengangguk lucu. "Min mandi dulu umma" ia turun dari pangkuanku dan berlari ke kamar mandi.

Aku segera keluar kamar dan berjalan pelan ke westafel dekat kamar mandi. Ku basuh mukaku kemudian kutatap mukaku yang basah melewati cermin.

_Kenapa aku bisa bermimpi tentangnya lagi? Padahal kejadian itu sudah 2 tahun yang lalu._

_Siwon.. apa dia masih mengingatku? Apakah dia mengingat anaknya?_

_Masihkah dia menyimpan rasa cintanya padaku?_

_Bolehkah jika aku masih mengharapkannya? Berharap jika dia akan kembali di sisiku?_

Aku membuka tudung saji, dan menghembuskan nafas. Kuambil sisa makanan yang ditempatkan di mangkuk dan memanaskannya.

Setelah sudah siap, aku menempatkannya di piringku juga di piring Changmin.

"Yah umma.. kenapa makanannya ini lagi? Kenapa umma tidak memacak yang lainnya?" tanya Changmin kecewa setelah melihat apa yang tersaji di piring makanannya.

"Sementara ini kita akan makan seadanya dulu ya, sayang. Nanti kalau umma dapat pekerjaan, kita dapat memakan makanan enak seperti dulu lagi" ucapku sambil tersenyum getir.

Selama 2 tahun belakangan, semua uang yang kuperlukan untuk biaya seperti memasak, mencuci, bayar listrik, bayar air, berasal dari Siwon. Tapi tiba-tiba dana yang diberikannya berhenti begitu saja beberapa bulan yang lalu. Tidak hanya dananya saja. Kami putus komunikasi di waktu yang sama. Mau tak mau persediaan uang semakin menipis.

Haah. Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Mencari pekerjaan? Itu bukan kegiatan yang mudah. Aku harus berjalan melawan teriknya matahari dan dinginnya air hujan demi memasuki tempat-tempat dan menawarkan diri apa aku bisa melamar kerja disitu. Pekerjaan seperti itu memakan banyak waktu. Jika ku lakukan itu, siapa yang akan mengurus Changmin? Aku tidak punya saudara. Kedua orang tuaku juga sudah meningga dunia karena kecelakaan tragis yang terjadi 6 tahun lalu, saat umurku baru 12 tahun. Minta tolong Junsu? Ah, tidak. Dia sudah terlalu banyak kurepotkan. Aku tidak ingin menambah bebannya lagi.

...

Sekarang jam menunjukan pukul setengah sebelas. Aku menemani Changmin menonton salah kartun favoritnya di televisi. Kemudian..

Ting Tong ..

Bel pintu berbunyi. Aku berjalan menghampiri pintu dan membukanya.

"Permisi, ada apa ya?" tanyaku memulai pembicaraan

"Ada paket untuk noona. Tolong tanda tangan disini"

Aku menandatangani kertas terima itu sambil mengerucutkan bibirku. Huh~ lagi-lagi aku dipanggil noona. Apa wajahku sebegitu cantiknya hingga banyak orang yang menyangka bahwa aku adalah seorang wanita? Setelah ku tanda tangani, aku mengembalikannya ke petugas itu.

Petugas itu memberikanku bingkisan berbentuk balok tipis yang dilapisi dengan kertas coklat. "Terimakasih. Maaf telah mengganggu. Saya permisi, noona"

"Ne. Cheonmaneyo. "

Kemudian aku masuk dan menimang-nimang paket tersebut. Kulihat nama pengirim yang tertera di bungkus.

**Dari : Lee Gikwang**

Hah? Siapa itu Lee Gikwang? Aku tidak mengenalnya.

Atau jangan-jangan.. ini adalah kiriman paket bom yang tengah marak diperbincangkan oleh warga Indonesia saat ini.

"Itu apa umma?" tanya Changmin seraya menarik-narik ujung kausku

"I-Ini.. Ini bukan apa-apa sayang."

Kuletakkan paket itu di atas kulkas. Ku taruh disitu karena supaya Changmin tidak bisa mengambil bahkan menyentuh paket mencurigakan itu.

Akan lebih baik lagi kalau aku menyuruh Junsu datang kesini dan membicarakan masalah paket misterius ini.

Kuambil telepon genggamku, kemudian kucari namanya di daftar kontak dan langsung kudekatkan ke telinga. Tidak banyak nomer ponsel yang ku simpan di handphoneku. Paling hanya nomor tukang sayur, tukang service, tukang daging, tukang nasi goreng *khusus yang terakhir Jak sendiri yang nambahin*.

Tuut.. Tuut.. Cklek.

"Ne, ada apa hyung?" tanya seseorang diseberang sana.

"Su, ada paket mencurigakan dikirimkan untukku".

"MWO? Tunggu hyung! Jangan kau buka dulu! Sekarang juga aku akan kesana! INGAT! JANGAN DI BUKA DULU!"

Pip .

Aku memandang kesal ke arah handphoneku. Baru aku ngomong satu kalimat, dia sudah memotongnya dengan berbagai kalimat. Mana pakai berteriak segala. Tetapi sedetik kemudian aku tersenyum geli membayangkan bagaimana raut wajahnya yang tengah panik itu. Hahaha.

_**-Jaejoong Pov End-**_

_**-Author Pov-**_

Tak lama kemudian..

"Hyung!" ucap seseorang. Jaejoong terkaget melihat Junsu sudah berdiri didepannya. Kapan dia masuk kedalam rumah? Batin Jaejoong.

"Ya! Junsu-ah! kau ini seperti maling ya! Masuk tanpa mengucapkan permisi!"

"Hehe. Mianhae~ Mana? Mana paket itu, hyung?"

"Ada di atas kulkas" dia langsung menyambar paket itu dan membaca tulisan yang tertera di bungkus paket tersebut.

"Hah? Lee Gikwang?" Junsu memandang Jaejoong lekat.

"Lee Gikwang itu siapa sih?" tanyanya bingung.

PLAK! Dia memukulkan bingkisan itu ke kepala Jaejoong.

"Aaw! Appo! Kenapa kau memukulku Junsu?" erangnya tidak terima.

"Kan sudah pernah ku bilang, hyung.. kalau Gikwang itu temannya Siwon hyung. Aku yang menyuruhnya untuk memantau apa saja yang dilakukan Siwon hyung disana." Ucap Junsu sedikit kesal. Bukan hanya kali ini. Jaejoong sudah berkali-kali lupa siapa itu Lee Gikwang. Padahal sudah berkali-kali juga Junsu memberitahunya.

"OOH! Yang pinter nge-dance itu ya. Arra arra. Sekarang aku ingat" Jaejoong tersenyum tanpa dosa. Lalu ia melihat ke arah Changmin. Rupanya anaknya itu tengah tertidur pulas.

"Pasti isi dari bingkisan ini ada hubungannya dengan Siwon hyung"

Ketika mendengar kalimat itu, Jaejoong langsung merebut bingkisan itu dan membukanya dengan paksa. Disitu dia menemukan sebungkus DVD dan dua lembar surat.

"Disini tertuluis "Pertama" , sedangkan di surat yang satunya lagi tertulis "Kedua". Apa maksudnya ya?"

"Mungkin kau disuruh membaca surat yang pertama dulu, hyung. Baru setelah itu membaca surat yang kedua" jawab Junsu.

"Mungkin saja" tambah Jaejoong.

Jaejoong membuka surat pertama dengan hati-hati. Kemudian ia mulai membaca sambil menyuarakan isi dari surat pertama

"_Annyeong Jaejoong hyung. Aku adalah orang yang ditugaskan oleh Junsu hyung untuk memantau keadaan, aktivitas, dan kegiatan Siwon hyung sehari-hari. Hampir setiap hari aku mengirim pesan ke Junsu hyung yang berisi tentang aktivitas Siwon hyung. Kau pasti sudah di beritahu olehnya kan?"_

Jaejoong memandang Junsu horor. "Ya! Kenapa kau tidak memberitahu apa yang dikirimkan Gikwang untukku? Kau jahat sekali Su-ah"

"Nanti saja hyung. Selesaikan dahulu bacamu." Potong Junsu

Jaejoong hanya bisa mempoutkan bibirnya. Ia meneruskan membaca surat itu.

"_Maaf jika selama beberapa bulan terakhir ini aku tidak memberi kabar untukmu. Aku menemukan sesuatu yang aneh pada diri Siwon hyung. Jadi selama itu aku terus menyelidikinya. Semua hasil penyelidikanku sudah ku masukkan ke dalam kaset DVD yang ada bersama surat ini._

_Lalu ini untuk Junsu hyung. Kumohon Jaejoong hyung jangan membaca bagian di bawah ini. Karena-"_

"STOP Jaejoong hyung!" Junsu merebut suratnya.

"Aku juga ingin membacanya.. Ayolah~" Jaejoong merajuk

"Nanti, okey?" jelas Junsu tidak membiarkan Jaejoong membaca bagian yang hanya ditujukan padanya. Kali ini Junsu membacanya dalam hati.

"_Karena ada yang harus aku beritahu khusus untuk Junsu Hyung._

_Junsu hyung, kau tahu DVD yang ku berikan, bukan? Disitu aku tidak merekam semua yang dilakukan Siwon hyung dari awal. Melainkan aku hanya merekam bagian penting yang harus ku beritahu padamu._

_Siwon hyung.. dia sudah memiliki pacar di sini (Amerika). Awalnya aku tidak percaya akan hal itu. Tapi semua bukti yang kupunya mengharuskanku mempercayai itu semua._

_Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin memberitahu hal ini kepada kalian. Tapi, kalian berhak tahu tentang hal ini._

_Tolong jaga emosimu dan Jaejoong hyung ketika melihat isi dari DVD itu._

_Tolong jaga ketenanganmu supaya bisa mengatasi amarah Jaejoong hyung nanti._

_Sekian, Lee Gikwang_"

Junsu menutup suratnya, kemudian memandang Jaejoong dengan tatapan sedih.

"Apa yang dibicarakannya Junsu-ah?" tanya Jaejoong.

Junsu tidak menjawabnya. Melainkan ia berjalan mengambil DVD yang tergeletak di lantai dan menyalakan DVD player.

"Sebentar lagi kau akan tahu, hyung." Junsu menekan tombol play.

Tak lama kemudian muncul lah gambar seseorang. Ya, dia Lee Gikwang.

"Jaejoong hyung. Maaf.. sekali lagi maaf.. aku tidak bemaksud merusak hubunganmu dengan Siwon hyung. Tapi aku merasa wajib memberitahukan ini padamu".

Jaejoong mencengkram bantal yang ada di pelukannya. Menyembunyikan dagu dan mulutnya di balik bantal tersebut. Perasaannya akan Siwon mendadak menjadi tidak enak.

"Saya menemukan berbagai keanehan tentang Siwon hyung. Mulai putus komunikasinya denganmu hingga sosok perempuan yang dekat dengan Siwon hyung belakangan ini. Berikut ini adalah berbagai foto yang berhasil saya ambil tentang kedekatan mereka berdua."

Kemudian muncul lah satu per satu foto seorang Choi Siwon dengan kedekatannya bersama seorang gadis. Mata Jaejoong terbelalak. Hatinya sakit bagai di sayat-sayat. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. Junsu yang melihat itu hanya bisa memeluk raga rapuh seorang Kim Jaejoong dari samping. Dia ingin mengatakan "Tenanglah, hyung. semuanya akan baik-baik saja" . tapi dia sadar, tidak ada yang 'baik-baik saja' saat ini.

"Si..won.." Gumam Jaejoong. Air matanya mulai keluar.

Setelah beberapa foto , Gikwang muncul kembali.

"Foto itu kuambil diam-diam, Jae hyung. andai saja ia tahu kalau aku mengambil fotonya, maka ia akan sangat marah.

Yang ke dua. Maaf jika tampilan berikut ini membuat anda sakit hati."

Lalu tertayangkanlah foto Siwon dan yeoja yang berada dengannya di foto-foto tadi. Sang yeoja –sang mempelai perempuan- mengenakan baju terusan putih yang panjang, sedangkan Siwon memakai jas putih dengan dalaman hitam, dengan bunga mawar merah menghiasi dada kanannya.

"MWO? S-Siwon hyung.. m-me..ni..kah..?" kaget Junsu

Kemudian terlihatlah adegan saat Siwon menyematkan cincin ke jari manis sang mempelai wanita. Begitu juga sebaliknya. Dan adegan terakhir, Siwon mencium istrinya itu tepat di bibirnya.

Jaejoong semakin larut dalam tangisnya. Ia tidak percaya jika Siwon akan melupakannya begitu cepat. Tayangan ini bagaikan ilusi belaka baginya. Tapi tidak.. ini bukan ilusi.. melainkan suatu kenyataan..

Dan setelah video pernikahan tersebut, akhirnya Gikwang muncul kembali.

"Dan ini adalah video terakhir. Video ini saya dapat menggunakan kamera CCTV yang sengaja saya pasang di kamar Siwon hyung. Saya mengucapkan maaf sebesar-besarnya kepadamu, hyungdeul. Selamat tinggal."

Video kali ini lebih menghancurkan diri Jaejoong . kali ini Jantungnya terasa hancur berkeping-keping. Air mata semakin membasahi pipinya yang kini berarna kemerahan menahan amarah.

Video yang terakhir adalah.. *Jak tarik nafas dulu* Siwon berhubungan badan dengan yeoja yang bersamanya di pelaminan tadi..

"_Wonnie, kau mencintaiku kan?" tanya wanita itu_

Jaejoong sedikit berharap kalau Siwon akan berkata "Tidak. Aku masih mencintai kekasihku yang lama" . Tapi,,

"_Ne. aku sangat mencintaimu, ###-ah " Siwon mengecup bibir yeojanya itu dengan penuh hasrat._

Satu jawaban itu membuat Jaejoong mendadak lemas.

"_Lalu, kudengar kau menghamili mantan pacarmu. Bagaimana dengannya? Apa kau masih mencintainya?"_

_Siwon terdiam sejenak. "Tentu tidak, sayang~ dia sudah ku anggap sebagai seonggok sampah yang tidak berguna lagi. "_

Jawaban terakhir Siwon membuat Jaejoong hampir kehilangan detak jantungnya. Ia merasakan sakit yang teramat sangat di dada sebelah kirinya.

"S-Si..Won.. Aku.. mem..ben..ci..mu.." dan setelah mengatakan itu, tubuh Jaejoong jatuh berbaring karena pingsan.

Junsu mengembuskan nafas dan mengusap air mata yang jatuh di pipinya. Sudah dia duga jadinya akan seperti ini.

Penantianmu sia-sia, Jaejoong hyung..

_**- Author Pov End -**_

.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

FF yang lama belum kelar, sudah bikin FF baru. Hehe. Jangan marah ya ^^v

Sebenarnya aku bingung tentang tokoh 'Siwon' di atas.

Pengen ku ganti Yunho, tapi aku gak mau. Aku gak tega lihat dia harus mainin peran sejahat itu.

Pengen ku ganti Yoochun, lah, nanti Junsu sama siapa? Sama ane? Boleh *digeplak*

Sebenernya Jak bikin FF itu cuma mau mastiin, Jak cocok jadi penulis gak?

Tapi kayaknya nggak deh. Ketara dari FF Jak yang jelek banget. Yang gak suka tolong bilang ya. Tapi jangan nge-bash pemain yang main di FFnya Jak. ^^

Jak ketawa ngetik tulisan SIWON di atas. soalnya kata temenku, SIWON itu kepanjangan dari suSI raWON . Hahaha. Mianhae Siwonest ^^v

Kira-kira ada gak ya yang ngarepin lanjutan Fict aneh ini?

'krik krik'

ONKEY lah. sekian dari aku, kapan-kapan kita berjumpa lagi(?)

Dadaaah..

.

.

.

Oh iya.

Boleh minta review? ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Isi Surat Kedua :

_Los Angels, ##-##-#### *ketara males mikir #digoreng*_

_Kim Jaejoong.._

_Kau adalah namja tercantik yang pernah kutemui.. yang berhasil membuatku mengerti akan cinta.. membuatku merasakan hangatnya cinta.._

_Kau tentu masih ingat, kan? Saat-saat kita bersama, aku maupun dirimu sangat menikmati saat-saat itu.._

_Tapi maaf.. seiring berjalannya waktu, rasa cintaku padamu kian menipis terhalang oleh jarak dan waktu.._

_Dan aku telah jatuh cinta kepada seorang yeoja.. sifat dan perilakunya yang sangat mirip denganmu, membuatku teringat kembali akan dirimu.._

_Baik-baik kah kau disana?_

_Ada satu pertanyaan yang sangat ingin aku tanyakan padamu.._

_Bolehkah aku mencintainya dan melupakanmu?_

_Tentang Changmin, kalau kau tidak mau merawatnya, berikan saja dia ke panti asuhan._

_Goodbye, My Lovely Jaejoongie._

_Semoga kau mendapatkan orang yang lebih baik dariku_

_Choi Siwon"_

.

.

.

**Title : Happiness Chapter 2**

**Pairing : Yunjae, Yoosu , No Wonjae ^^**

**Author : Jak Yunjae**

**Rating : M (pengen kasih T, tapi kok gak yakin ya?)**

**Genre : Romantic, Broken, Angst gagal**

**Length : 2/?**

**Disclaimer : DB5K dan Super Junior milik Tuhan dan keluarganya. Khusus Yunho dan Leeteuk, mereka jadi milik saya juga ^^**

**Warning : GAJE, YAOI, Bad Angst, TYPO(S), NC Yadong, pokoknya ada adegan yang gak pantas buat dibaca anak di bawah umur *padahal aku anak di bawah umur*. Judul gak nyambung sama isi. Yang gak suka mending gak usah baca.**

**Notes : Maaf updatenya lama banget. Ada yang nunggu? *krik krik***

**.**

**.**

**Baiklah. Selamat membaca **

.

.

.

_**Author Pov**_

**19.30 – Mirotic Bar**

Junsu tengah melamun memikirkan solusi agar Jaejoong bisa kembali dari keterpurukan, kesedihan, dan kegundahan sahabatnya itu. Semenjak kedatangan paket itu, tidak ada lagi Jaejoong yang sering tersenyum, sering bercanda, yang ada hanya sosok diam yang mengurung diri di kamarnya.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk Jaejoong hyung..." ucapnya seraya mengacak rambutnya sendiri.

"Ada apa denganmu, Su-ie?" tanya seorang namja tampan berkacamata. Najma tersebut menghampiri Junsu yang terduduk di pinggiran teras luar Mirotic Bar, tempat Junsu bekerja sekarang.

"Ah. ternyata kau, Chunnie" ucap Junsu saat melihat sosok namja yang menghampirinya tadi.

"Ada apa? Kenapa kau menyendiri disini? Apa kau sedang ada masalah, Su-ie?" tanya Yoochun tepat sasaran.

"Kau benar. Tapi bukan aku yang terkena masalah. Melainkan sahabatku." Junsu mengamati baju yang Yoochun kenakan. "Ya, kau membolos lagi?"

Yoochun nyengir lebar. "Aku bosan disana. Lagipula semua tugasku sudah ku selesaikan."

"Ngomong-ngomong,hal apa yang membuat Su-ie ku yang imut murung seperti ini heum?"

Junsu tertunduk. "Sahabatku sedang terpuruk saat ini karena ditinggal pergi oleh kekasihnya. Padahal dia sudah mempunyai anak_"

"Sahabatmu seorang yeoja, Su-ie?" tanya Yoochun dengan bibir mengerucut karena sedikit cemburu.

Sepertinya ada yang lupa author beritahu saat ini. Junsu dan Yoochun adalah sepasang kekasih. Ku tegaskan sekali lagi. SEPASANG KEKASIH! *gak nyante* padahal Yoochun kan punya saya *digetok Junsu*. Ok. Back to story~

"Ani. Dia seorang namja. Jangan kau tanya kenapa seorang namja bisa memiliki anak."

"Ara. Aku tahu. aku pernah mendengar berita seperti itu."

"Sekarang dia hanya tinggal berdua dengan anaknya."

"Lho, dimana keluarganya?"

"Semua keluarganya sudah tiada. Omona.. Apa yang harus kulakukan, Chunnie?" Junsu menatap mata Yoochun dengan sorot mata yang khawatir.

"Umm. Bagaimana kalau dia bekerja disini saja? Daripada dia mengurung diri seperti itu." Usul Yoochun

"Bagaimana dengan Changmin- umm maksudku anaknya?"

"Itu masalah gampang. Bagaimana kalau sekarang kita bicarakan saja pada Yesung?" tanya Yoochun seraya mengusap rambut halus Junsu

(Yesung adalah pemilik bar tempat Junsu bekerja)

"Baiklah. Gomawoyo Chunnie!" Junsu memeluk kekasihnya itu dengan erat. Yoochun yang melihat tingkah Junsu tersenyum kecil dan membalas pelukannya.

.

.

**11.30 – Jaejoong's Apartement**

_**Jaejoong POV**_

Sudah berhari-hari sejak paket itu datang. Dan aku masih mengurung diri di kamar bersama Changmin. Ku lihat anakku sedang memohon meminta makan di hadapanku. Roti yang tersimpan di kamar sudah habis sejak semalam. Dan semua roti itu dimakan oleh Changmin untuk mengganjal perut akibat ulah diriku yang terus mengurung diri di kamar.

"Umma~ Min lapaal.." ucap Changmin memelas.

Aku gak boleh terus terpuruk seperti ini. Akhirnya aku bangun dan merogoh kunci kamar yang selama ini tersimpan di kantung celanaku. Saat pintu terbuka, aku menyipitkan mata karena cahaya terang dari matahari yang masuk ke retina mataku.

Aku membalikkan badanku menghadap Changmin. "Chagmin, ayo sini nak. Kita makan seadanya saja ya. Umma tidak punya makanan enak untuk Min. Tidak apa-apa kan, sayang?"

Matanya menutup seiring dengan elusan tanganku di rambut halusnya. "Ne. tidak apa-apa umma. Min mau makan apaaa saja. Asalkan pelut Min bisa kenyang" ucapnya lucu. Aku langsung mengecup pipi putihnya.

"Siap Pangeran!"

.

Kulihat persediaan beras.. sepertinya hanya cukup untuk satu orang saja..

Aku memang lapar karena belum makan sejak berhari-hari yang lalu. Tapi Changmin pasti lebih lapar dariku. Dia kan mempunyai perut yang seperti karet. *digetok Changmin*

Aku nanti saja. Yang penting Changmin tidak kelaparan.

.

"Pelan-pelan makannya, sayang" ucapku melihat tingkah Changmin kepada makanannya.

"Min cangah lapal ummah" ucapnya dan membuat beberapa nasi yang ada dimulutnya terlempar ke meja makan.

"Sudah. Min makan dulu ya. Bicaranya nanti saja. Oke?" suruhku yang dijawab anggukan dari Changmin.

Beberapa detik kemudian aku sibuk memandangi Changmin. Hingga kemudian..

**You Got The Wrong Number ~****  
><strong>**You Got The Wrong Number ~****  
><strong>**I'm Sorry. You Got The Wrong Number ~****  
><strong>**So Don't Call Me No More ~**

Ku dengar sayup-sayup lirik bagian reff dari lagu Wrong Number yang dipopulekan oleh Boyband terkenal DB5K. Dan beberapa detik kemudian aku baru tersadar kalau itu adalah bunyi ringtone telpon handphoneku sendiri. Aish! Nomu paboya! Dengan langkah cepat aku berlari ke kamar, menyambar handphoneku dan menekan tombol berwarna hijau.

"Yeoboseyo?" ucapku memulai.

"Jaejoong hyung!" pekik seseorang. Aku agak menjauhkan benda kotak(?) itu dari telingaku supaya suara nyaring itu tidak membuat telingaku sakit. Tentu aku sudah hafal dengan pemilik suara ini. Jadi, tidak perlu melihat nama penelpon yang tercantum di layar handphoneku.

"Ne, ada apa Junsu-ah? kenapa berteriak?" tanyaku cepat

"Aku mendapatkan pekerjaan untukmu!" dia memekik lagi. Tapi aku tidak menjauhkan benda itu dari telingaku.

"Jinjjayo? Pekerjaan apa, Su-ah?" tanyaku senang. Siapa coba yang tidak senang, kalau mendapatkan pekerjaan pada saat kita mendapat kesusahan seperti ini?

"Pelayan penganar minuman di tempatku bekerja, Hyung." jawabnya dengan suara senang.

"Hah? Di.. bar..? bagaimana dengan Changmin-"

"aku sudah membicarakannya dengan bos ku. Dan dia bilang tidak apa-apa. Changmin bisa dititipkan diruang office boy, hyung." Ia menjawab pertanyaan yang ku pikirkan.

"Gomawo Junsu-ah.. kau memang sahabatku yang sangat baik"

"Hehe. Iya dong. Junsu gitu loh(?). Nanti aku akan menjemputmu jam 2."

"Oke. Aku tunggu jam 2 sore nanti Junsu"

"Ne hyung. Sekian ya. bye"

"Bye"

Aku menaruh handphoneku di sebelah piring makan. Ku lanjutkan aktivitas makanku yang tertunda.

"Ciapa yang menelpon, umma?" tanya Changmin dengan mulut yang masih penuh dengan makanan.

"Junsu ahjussi, sayang. Jangan berbicara dulu ne. habiskan makananmu dulu"

"Umm.."

Kulirik jam yang terpajang di dinding atas dekat lemari. Hmm.. masih ada waktu sekitar 2 jam lagi sebelum kami berangkat ke bar tempat Junsu bekerja.

"Setelah ini Min mandi, ya."

"Mwo? Aniyoo.. Min gak mau mandi.. nanti sole aja mandinya. Min malas ummaa~"

"Baiklah. Kalau Min tidak mau mandi, berarti kamu gak ikut umma pergi nanti"

Kulihat mata mungilnya terbelalak melotot. Tangan kecilnya terkulai di kedua sisi badannya. Sendok yang ia gunakan menggantung di dalam mulut, sehingga gagangnya menghadap ke atas. "MIN IKUUUUUT!"

Sendok beserta semua makanan yang ada dimulutnya terlempar ke atas meja dan lantai. Aku menarik nafasku dan.. "CHOI CHANGMIIN!"

*Skip Time*

**13.30 **

TING TONG~ *bunyi bel pintu*

"Tunggu sebentar! Emaaaaak! Bukain pintunye !"

*PLAK!* oke mian. Kita ulang lagi ^^

TING TONG~

"Ne, tunngu cebental. UMMAA! ADA TAMU!" teriak Changmin

Aku bergegas menarik tanganku. Membilasnya dari sabun cuci baju yang terasa sedikit panas dan licin dikulitku. Setelah itu, aku berlari kecil menuju pintu dan memutar knop nya.

"Annyeong Jaejoong hyung. aku datang terlalu awal ya? hehe"

"Tidak kok. Ayo masuk dulu."

"Juncu ajucci!" seru Changmin seraya memeluk Junsu yang tengah melepas jaketnya.

"Ne, Min sudah mandi belum?" Junsu mencubit kedua pipi putih milik Changmin.

"Udah dong. Min gitu loh."

"Changmin, ayo ganti baju dulu, sayang. Su-ah, kami tinggal sebentar ya"

"Ne hyung ^^"

.

.

"Bagaimana kalau aku tidak diterima kerja disini, Su-ah?" tanyaku gugup.

"Aku sudah membicarakan tentangmu pada pemilik bar ini, hyung. Dan ia sangat setuju hyung bekerja disini." Jelas Junsu

"Hufft. Baiklah. Min tidak boleh berisik ya." Ucapku pada sosok mungil di gendonganku. Ia menjawab dengan anggukan lucu.

Tok Tok! Junsu mengetuk pintu.

"Masuk saja" jawab seseorang didalam ruangan.

Kami bertiga masuk kedalam ruangan serba biru ini. Kulihat seseorang tengah terduduk dibalik meja. Ia mengenakan kemeja berwarna biru pula.

"Silahkan duduk, Junsu dan Jaejoong." Ucapnya ramah.

"Yesung-ssi, ini Jaejoong yang kuceritakan kemarin." Jaejoong

"Annyeonghaseyo, Yesung-ssi" ucapku sesopan mungkin

"Ne, langsung saja ya. Pekerjaan rumah apa saja yang bisa kau kerjakan, Jaejoong?" tanyanya

"Mmm.. memasak, menyapu, mengepel, mencuci, menyetrika, masakin nasi goreng buat author." *yang terakhir tolong diabaikan* ucapku

Kulihat Yesung tersenyum. "Baiklah, kurasa kemampuanmu sudah tidak diragukan lagi. sekarang kau sudah boleh mulai bekerja, Jaejoong-ssi. Seragamnya sudah kausiapkan kan, Junsu-ah?"

"Ne, sudah Yesung-ssi" jawab Junsu.

Aku membungkuk hormat di hadapannya. "Jeongmal gamsahamnida Yesung-ssi."

.

.

"Waaa~ Umma cantiiiik~" puji Changmin

Aku mempoutkan bibirku kesal.

Bagaimana tidak, sekarang ini aku tengah memakai baju pelayan untuk WANITA. Katanya sih karena stok seragam untuk laki-laki teah habis. Huuh. Poor for me -_-

"Umma itu namja, Changmin, Jadi seharusnya kau mengucapkan "Umma tampan", bukannya "Umma cantik" "

"Haha. tapi benar kata Changmin, hyung. Kau terlihat sangat cantik mengenakan baju kerjamu itu"

Aku melempar deathglareku padanya. Ini semua gara-gara dia tidak memberitahu bahwa aku adalah namja. Semua orang yang melihatku pasti menyangka aku adalah seorang yeoja.

Sedangkan Junsu? Oh~ dia tampak tampan mengenakan baju seragam pria yang berwarna biru muda itu. Walaupun paras imutnya tidak bisa hilang dari wajahnya itu ^^

"Hehehe" Junsu hanya nyengir inosen. Yah~ berkali-kali aku melemparkan deathglareku padanya, dia tidak akan pernah merasa takut sedikitpun.

"Ayo hyung. kita harus mulai bekerja" ajak Junsu

"Changmin disini saja ya. Jangan kemana-mana. Kalau ada apa-apa Min tinggal minta Sungmin Ajusshi untuk memanggilkan umma. Jangan keluar dari sini, arasseo?" tanyaku seraya membingkaikan wajahnya dengan kedua tanganku.

Ia mengangguk lucu. "Ne Umma!"

Aku mengecup kilat pipinya lalu berjalan keluar ruangan. Langsung tersaji di hadapan mataku beberapa adegan yang gak boleh Changmin lihat. Aku mendengus pelan. Sepertinya mulai sekarang aku harus mulai terbiasa dengan pemandangan semacam ini.

"Apa tugas pertamaku, Junsu-ah?" tanyaku seraya mengamati satu persatu pasangan yang kebanyakan adalah pasangan gay.

"Emm.." Junsu menyentuh dagunya dengan jari telunjuknya. Ciri khas jika Junsu tengah berpikir. Tiba-tiba..

"Permisi, kami ingin memesan minuman!" seru seseorang.

Ku palingkan pandanganku ke arah suara itu. Kuliha terdapat dua orang namja tengah terduduk santai disitu.

Kulihat Junsu tersenyum melihat orang yang baru saja berteriak. Entah kenapa dia tersenyum seperti itu. "Datanglah ke meja itu, hyung. Layani dengan sebaik mungkin ya." Dia memberikan daftar menu makanan dan minuman.

"Ah, ne." Aku menerimanya sambil tersenyum dan langsung beranjak dari tempatku berdiri. Sebentar lagi aku akan melayani pembeli pertamaku. Kim Jaejoong Hwaiting !

"Selamat malam , jenis minuman apa yang mau anda pesan, tuan?" tanyaku memulai pembicaraan.

"Emm.. aku memesan satu botol bir saja, nona."

Bibirku mengerucut mendengar dia memanggilku nona. Padal aku kan namja. Tapi buru-buru aku mengubah raut wajahku menjadi sedia kala. Karena sekarang aku tengah mengenakan baju yeoja.

"Ada yang lain?" tanyaku singkat

"Yo Yunho, kau mau pesan apa?" namja yang ku ketahui bernama Park Yoochun (terlihat dari nametag yang ia pakai) itu bertanya kepada temannya yang sejak tadi asyik dengan handphonenya.

"Aku sama denganmu, Yoochun-ah. Oh iya. Tolong diantar secepat_" wajahnya terangkat dan terdiam memandangiku. Dapat ku lihat sepasang mata yang menatapku dengan tajam tapi teduh, kulit kecoklatan, bibir berbentuk hati. Benar benar sosok yang tampan. Aku tersenyum hangat padanya.

_**-Jaejoong Pov End-**_

"Eumm.. baiklah, 2 botol bir akan segera ku antar_"

"Kau pegawai baru, nona?" tanya Yunho seraya menatap intens sosok Jaejoong dai ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala.

"Umm.." angguknya. Terkesan lucu dimata Yunho.

'Oh God! Kulit putihnya, mata besarnya, hidung mancungnya,bibir pinknya.. benar benar seperti malaikat.. bagaimana ya sosok itu jika tidak mengenakan seluruh pakaiannya? Pasti amat sangat indah..'

Glek!

Sepertinya sosok Jaejoong telah membangunkan sesuatu dalam diri Yunho.

Tiba-tiba Yunho menunjukkan evil smirk nya. Dia bangun dari duduknya, menggenggam dan menarik Jaejoong pergi.

"K-kita mau kemana, Tuan?" tanya Jaejoong tidak mengerti.

"Ke ruang VIP"

"Untuk apa kita ke sana, tuan?"

Yunho mengentikan langkahnya dan mendekatkan kepalanya ke kepala Jaejoong. Diarahkan telinga Jaejoong di depan bibirnya. Kemudian ia membisikkan sesuatu dengan nada erotis. "Sshh~ tentu saja untuk making love denganmu, sayang.."

Mata Jaejoong terbelalak. Ingatannya akan perbuatan Siwon kembali terlintas dengan cepat di pikirannya.

"Tidak.. Tuan.. tolong lepaskan saya.."mohonnya. ia menarik tangannya dari genggaman Yunho. tapi sia-sia. Genggaman Yunho semakin kencang.

"Tenanglah.. aku akan membayarmu sangat mahal untuk ini. Tak peduli lubangmu sempit atau tidak"

"Lepaskan!" jerit Jaejoong seraya menahan tarikan dari Yunho. Jeritannya yang lumayan keras membuat hampir seluruh pengunjung bar melihat ke arah mereka.

"Jaejoong hyung!" Junsu

Mata Yoochun terbelalak. 'Jadi dia yang namanya Jaejoong. Ah! Aku tidak boleh membiarkan Yunho melakukan aksinya lagi.'

"Ya! Yunho! lepaskan dia!" larangku yang dibalas tatapan tidak menyenangkan darinya.

"Haha. kau berani membentakku Yoochun? Tidak tahu apa resikonya? Kalau sampai kau menahan kemauanku yang satu ini, akan kupecat kau. Dan kamu bocah tengik, kau akan kehilangan pekerjaanmu jika kau mencoba berteriak lagi. bagaimana? Tidak mau bukan? Jadi biarkanlah aku pergi dan menikmati yeoja ini. Arasseo?"

Junsu dan Yoochun terdiam. Junsu menggenggam tangan Yoochun erat. Mereka berdua hanya bisa memandang dengan tatapan pilu kepada kedua orang yang perlahan memasuki ruang VIP.

"Chun-Chunnie... Jaejoong.. tolong Jaejoong hyung.." tangis Junsu seraya memeluk tubuh kekasihnya ini.

"Mian.. Jeongmal mianhae Suie.. aku tidak bisa.." jawab Yoochun

Ibu Yoochun tengah dirawat di salah satu rumah sakit terbaik di Seoul. Dan selama ini Yunho-lah yang membantunya dalam urusan administrasi. Jika Yoochun dipecat, otomatis dana yang mengalir juga akan berhenti. Dan Yoochun tidak mau itu terjadi.

Mereka bedua hanya bisa berharap semoga Jaejoong baik-baik saja didalam sana.

.

.

"Umma?" gumam namja kecil saat ia melihat sosok ummanya dari balik tembok.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Akhirnya selese juga *rentangkan angan ke atas*

Gimana? Chapter ini tambah aneh ya? Salahin Yunho yang nolak ajakan nikah dariku #plak

Pasti banyak typosnya. Karena itu aku minta maaf ya. Ini gak sempat ku edit ulang.

Ada yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi di chapter depan? ^^

Bantu saya dengan saran untuk menentukan lanjutan chapter depan ya.

Makasih baaangeeet buat :: **diitactorlove , MaxAberu** , **KimHanKyu** , **Sena0205** , **mako47117** , **ChaaChulie247 **, **yellow-crown** , **Hime Aigaara, Cho HyunMin, dan putryboO **( cium kalian semua :* ) karena sudah memberi comment untuk ff aneh saya ini. Maaf aku gak bisa bales satu-satu. Ini aja update buru-buru. Salahin sekolah author yang ngasih ulangan & tugas yang buanyak banget #ditabok

Oh iya. Anon reviewsnya sudah kuaktifkan. Tapi aku gak tahu apa itu dan untuk apa? Yang tahu jawab ya.

Kalo mau ngobrol sama aku, kunjungi tumblr saya ya. Kenapa harus tumblr? Karena saya paling sering main di tumblr daripada jejaring sosial lainnya.

Ini alamat Tumbr saya : .com

Kayaknya aku bakal hibernasi sampai pertengahan bulan Desember. Dikarenakan mau UAS. Jangan lupa belajar ya kakak dan teman-teman ^^

Okey. Sekian dan Wassalam.

Mind to Review? ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Title : Happiness**

**Pairing : Yunjae, Yoosu, Wonjae**

**Author : Jak Yunjae**

**Rating : M (pengen kasih T, tapi kok gak yakin ya?)**

**Genre : Romantic, Angst gagal**

**Length : 3/?**

**Disclaimer : DB5K dan Super Junior milik Tuhan ,keluarga juga SMENT. Tapi kalau boleh Yunho jadi milik saya juga ^^**

**Warning : YAOI (Boy x boy), Bad Angst, TYPO bertebaran, NC Yadong, pokoknya ada adegan yang gak pantas buat dibaca anak di bawah umur *padahal aku anak di bawah umur*. Judul gak nyambung sama isi. Cerita mbosenin. Yang gak suka mending gak usah baca.**

**Notes : Maaf banget baru bisa update sekarang. Aku lagi gak ada mood buat nulis. Dan jadilah lanjutan ff yang semakin abal ini. Saya aslinya males banget nulis ff ini dan berniat untuk tidak melanjutkannya. Tapi aku sudah punya janji dengan reader-ssi supaya FF ini dilanjutkan. Mianhae tidak bisa update secepat yang kalian mau.**

**Sekian & Happy reading..**

* * *

><p>BRUK!<p>

Punggung Jaejoong menghantam lantai kamar yang dingin dan keras. Tak memperdulikan punggungnya yang lumayan sakit, ia langsung berlari ke pojok ruangan dan memeluk kakinya disana.

Dengan masih menatap namja cantik nan putih itu, Yunho berjalan dan duduk di pinggiran kasur. Tentu saja setelah ia mengunci pintu.

"Kim Jaejoong. Kesinilah." ucapnya dengan sedikit bentakan disana. Sedangan yang ditanya hanya menggeleng sambil terus membenamkan wajahnya di atas lututnya.

Yunho menghela nafas. Ia menghampiri Jaejoong dan berjongkok di hadapannya.

"Jae.. Jaejoong"

"Ja..hiks jangan.. lakukan i..hiks itu padaku.. kumo..hiks..hon.." mohon Jaejoong dengan isakan yang mulai keluar dari bibir cherrynya.

Yunho terkejut. Pipinya bagaikan ditampar dan langsung menyadarkan dari perbuatan khilafnya. Niatnya yang akan memperkosa makhluk putih didepannya itu sirna seketika. Astaga! Bagaimana mungkin dirinya tega berbuat kasar kepada orang selembut Jaejoong? Paboya Jung Yunho! setidaknya itulah yang dipikirkan Yunho saat ini.

"Ne" Yunho tersenyum manis. "Aku tidak akan melakukan 'itu' padamu. Jadi karena itu berhentilah menangis ne?" tangan besarnya mengelus rambut Jaejoong yang halus.

Jaejoong mengangkat wajahnya. Memperlihatkan wajah dan matanya yang memerah. "Jeo- jeongmal-"

BRAK! BRAK!

Terdengar suara gedoran yang tidak seberapa keras dari arah pintu.

"UMMAA!" sebuah teriakan terdengar dari balik pintu tersebut.

Yunho mengerutkan keningnya. Umma? Rasanya tidak ada seorangpun yeoja disini. Lalu ada apa gerangan seseorang menggedor-gedor pintu sambil meneriakkan kata "Umma" ? Hah. Paling hanya orang iseng saja.

"Hiks.. UMMAA! BUKA PINTUNYAA!"

"C-Changmin.." Jaejoong langsung berlari ke pintu dan berusaha membuka pintunya. "Tuan. Tolong buka pintunya.."

"Ani. Aku tida akan membiarkanmu keluar." Yunho menggenggam erat kunci yang ada didalam saku kemejanya. Apa ini salah satu rencana Jaejoong supaya ia bisa keluar dari sini? Batin Yunho.

"Ani. Saya tidak akan pergi. Tapi tolong buka pintu ini sebentar tuan.." Jaejoong memandang Yunho dengan tatapan memohonnya.

Setelah cukup lama meyakinkan dirinya, akhirnya Yunho mengangguk dan menuruti apa yang dikatakan namja cantik itu.

Cklek !

"UMMA!"

Yunho kaget melihat anak kecil yang tiba-tiba langsung menyelonong masuk. "Ya! Siapa kau? Seenaknya saja masuk-"

Yunho kaget. Anak kecil yang tiba-tiba masuk tadi sekarang tengah berada di dalam dekapan Jaejoong. Yunho menatap Jaejoong dengan tatapan tolong-jelaskan-siapa-dia. Jaejoong tersenyum dan mengangguk.

.

Kini namja putih dan kecoklatan yang bisa kita panggil dengan Jaejoong dan Yunho itu tengah duduk bersebelahan di sofa. Tak lupa si kecil Changmin yang sekarang berada dipangkuan ummanya.

"Jadi anak kecil, kau-"

"Min punya nama ajucci~ nama Min "Choi Changmin". Jangan panggil Min "anak kecil" dong" sela Changmin dengan bibir yang mengerucut.

"Ne ne. Jadi Choi Changmin, dimana appamu sekarang?" Yunho mensejajarkan wajahnya tepat didepan wajah imut Changmin.

Nafas Jaejoong tercekat. Matanya bergerak gelisah.

"Kata umma, sekarang appa belada di tempat yang sangaaaat jauh. Benal kan umma?"

"Benar itu, Kim Jaejoong?" Yunho kembali duduk dengan tegak dan menatap mata Jaejoong dengan mata musangnya.

"Umm.. I- iya.."

"Lalu Min belum pelnah beltemu appa, ahjussi. Jadi Min tidak tahu sepelti apa wajah appa"

Kepala Jaejoong tertunduk. Sedangkan Yunho mengerutkan alisnya.

"Belum pernah bertemu? Kim Jaejoong. Kemana suamimu itu? Kenapa sekarang kau tidak bersama dengannya, huh?" Ujarnya dengan nada yang lumayan ketus.

Entah kenapa Yunho bisa berkata ketus seperti itu. Padahal kalau bisa dibilang, dia itu menyukai Jaejoong sejak pandangan pertama. Mungkin dia bersikap seperti itu karena dirinya adalah tipe orang yang akan mencintai seseorang yang statusnya sudah jelas. Mungkin saja dia sudah cerai dengan suaminya? Atau jangan jangan Changmin adalah anak dari hasil hubungan gelap dengan namja yang dipacarinya. Huh, Ia tidak mau jika harus terlanjur jatuh dan mencintai orang yang salah.

"D-dia.. dia.."

Selama ini Jaejoong telah berusaha untuk mengubur ingatannya tentang Siwon. Tapi entah kenapa didepan pria yang bahkan dia tidak tahu siapa namanya itu, ia berniat untuk menceritakannya. Tidak banyak yang sudah tahu tentang kenangan manis dan pahitnya itu. Hanya Junsu seorang.

Yunho mendengus kesal. "Tidak mau cerita? Yasudah. Aku tidak akan memak-"

"Arasseo. Akan kuceritakan."

Jaejoong akhirnya menceritakan semuanya. Mulai dari awal pertemuannya dengan Siwon hingga Siwon meninggalkannya. Dengan setia Yunho mendengarkan setiap kalimat yang diucapkan oleh namja cantik itu. Dia juga menyeka air mata yang terkadang keluar dari mata indah milik Jaejoong. Sedangkan si imut Changmin? Ah, dia hanya bisa berkata "uljima umma" walaupun dia tidak tahu apa sebab sang umma menangis.

Sudah hampir 1 jam mereka bertiga duduk di sofa yang lumayan empuk itu. Namun belum ada satupun yang beranjak dari situ.

"Berarti sekarang kau hanya tinggal berdua dengan Changmin?" tanya Yunho berusaha mencairkan suasana.

"Ne. Tapi terkadang Junsu main ke rumah." Jawabnya seraya memperhatikan jemarinya yang sedang dibuat mainan oleh anaknya itu.

Yunho menarik nafas dan membuka sedikit mulutya. Hendak mengucapkan sesuatu.

"Dia sahabatku" tambahnya seolah-olah tahu apa yang akan diucapkan oleh Yunho.

"Mm. Apa kau tidak kerepotan mengurusi Changmin tanpa seorang ayah?"

Jaejoong tersenyum. Matanya memandang lurus. "Ani. Aku menjalani semua ini dengan senang hati. Jadi aku tidak akan terbebani sedikitpun"

"Ah. Maaf tuan. Saya jadi rapuh seperti ini. Mianhamnida."

"Ah, Gwaenchana.."

Lalu suasana kembali hening sampai tiba-tiba..

Krucuk krucuk(?)

"Eh?" gumam duo Yunjae kompak.

"Hehe. Umma, Min lapal~" ucap si kecil polos. Tangan mungilnya mengusap usap perutnya seolah menenangkan sesuatu yang ribut didalam sana.

"Haha. Baiklah. Ayo kita makaan!" ucap Yunho kelewat semangat. Ia mengambil Changmin dari pangkuan Jaejoong dan menggendongnya. "Ayo Jaejoong. Kita makan diluar"

Jaejoong menahan tangan Yunho. "Eh? Tapi tuan, ini hari pertama saya bekerja. Masa hari pertama kerja-"

"Yesung adalah teman dekatku. Jadi tidak akan ada masalah. Kajja kita makan!"

Saat Yunho hendak membuka pintu, Jaejoong kembali menahan tangannya.

"Ada apa lagi?" tanya Yunho masih dengan suaranya yang semangat.

"Eumm. Bolehkah saya tahu siapa nama tuan? Ah. maaf jika saya lancang.."

"Namaku Yunho. Jung Yunho. Haha. Tidak usah seformal itu padaku, Jae" Yunho tersenyum membuatnya semakin tampan. Membuat Jaejoong berblushing ria. Terlebih Yunho memanggilnya dengan sebutan "Jae". Ah, terkesan manis sekali...

* * *

><p>TBC<p>

* * *

><p>Yak. Chapter ketiga selesai. Ada yang tidak puas? *aku mengacungkan tangan*<p>

Aish~ ceritanya tambah aneh. Gimana? Readers-ssi mau FF ini dilanjutkan atau tidak? Semua keputusan ada di tangan kalian.

Terimakasih banyak buat :

**diitactorlove, MaxAberu, KimHanKyu, Sena0205, mako47117, ChaaChulie247, A-bloode, Hime Aigaara, Cho HyunMin, putryboO, 2001 Carriopeia, Ruby, ndok, dae hyun, archelaine, Sena, meiryu, Caca Sakura Diamond, Guru Besar Innocent, , Boo, HaeRieJoongie, Cho Hyunmin, minnieGalz, jung hana cassie, Yui, kyoko sato, Cho Rinna, Rinrin09 **dan** laven agrava gaciall 134**. Saranghaeyo all ^^

Oke. Sekian. Reviewnya saya tunggu.

Bye Bye~~

.

.

.

Oh iya. HAPPY BIRTHDAY Jun.K (Kim Junsu 2PM) oppa !

Semoga tambah ganteng dan sehat selalu ya ~~ ^^


End file.
